James Dewolff
The Ultimate Cop Late Chapter 3, the police were overwhelmed with these mutants, supers, and aliens. Although they were glad the heroes were there, they needed someone to stop the bad ones. No other cop could stand up to most superhumans, so they invested into a program that would create the ultimate cop. James Dewolff was assigned to this program. James is a 27 year old cop who lives with his girlfriend and father, he clever and one of Faladors best shooters in the law enforcement. James accepted the job and went to stop a crime later on. James was critically wounded, his right foot was badly broken and dismantled from a fall, his right arm was completely servered off and his left side spilled some of his intenstines, he also got a broken spine and his left leg was completely severed off. Luckily, a hospital was nearby and they arrived quickly. The men who formed the secret program also arrived when the surgeons were performing surgery. The injected Ace's super soldier serum in to him, and its healing saved James. Although he was saved, he was strapped to a wheel chair and was an amputee. Doctors, scientists, engineers, and Ace himself helped create his bionic limbs,parts, weapons, etc. James is 6'0 and weighs around 250 lbs. James became a close friend of Harrison's after he was liberated from Rexcorp's hacking. James aided Harrison in the battle between the Infinity Heroes and ditched his hero alias. Character History Chapter 4: '''James Dewolff first appeared attending Lewis's presentation in Varrock. When a gigant robot interupted the presentation, James sprung in to action. After Lewis and James fighting it, it was taken down but James was left with armor injuries due to the bots high caliber weapons(seemed tougher than aircraft bullets). He arrived at Alfredson Enterprises to get his armored fixed and revealed that he was getting tired of acting like a emotionless robot, and Ace said that he had asked the head officers to let him show emotions. After poking around at Ace's inventions, he left. He encountered the A.S.H.E.D suffering heavy damage from its ASHED pistol, and it ran away. He met Pschii, who blew up his car while him in it, walking out unscathed, told her off nicely, and left, giving Skull's number just incase it attacked again. '''Chapter 5: '''When he was stopping a heavy bank robbery, he was captured by Rexcorp, reprogrammed, and hyptonized. James attacked Falador, Lewis and Harrison stopped him, lettting him free of the hypnosis, however, James was re-caputed. He conducted various operations, however, when attacking Varrock he met with Harrison once again, and Pk and Hawk. The trio managed to take him down for good. '''Chapter 5 P 2: '''After this, he was seen in Al Kharid taking down a robber. James went on to help Harrison against Ace, and was ultimately classified a now wanted criminal. He ditched his armor and weapon. '''Chapter 6: '''As the former Infinity Heroes were sought after, James went into hiding. He is currently residing in Talverly, stopping crime there, but occasionally visits his city. James and Harrison built a strong friendship after the events of chapter 5, and continue to fight together. Powers '''Super Soldier Physiology: *'Super Strength: '''He can lift 2 tons. His strength has allowed him to fling men like ragdolls with his strikes, and even overpower the likes of Harrison Goron and Hawk. *'Super Durability: His durability has been enhanced to the point where normal punches barely faze him. He has taken a beating by Ace Drechsel in the Mark 37. *'Super Speed:'He can run between 60-80 mph. *'Super Human Stamina: '''It is hard for toxins to build up in his muscles, allowing him to fight for hours. *'Regenerative Healing: 'His healing is better than Dylan but not as adept as Claires. He can heal bullet wounds in a day, broken bones in 2-3 days.. *'Resistance To Toxins: 'He is greatly resistant to drugs ranging from paralyzing gas, sleeping gas, poisons, etc. *'Super Human Senses: 'James can hear,smell, taste, etc as well as a werewolf or even more. *'Super Human pain tolerance: '''He can deal with a great amount of pain. If shot at he can ignore the pain and keep fighting. '''Bionic Physiology: *'Computer: '''His chip gives him a targeting system, can detect illusions, if he is hacked or controlled he will immidietly shut down. It also shows a radius of people with criminal records around him. The computer chip also programmed him with earths best martial arts such as boxing, Wing chun, Muay Thai, Judo, Aikido, wrestling, Taekwondo, karate and northern and shaolin martial arts. His computer allows him to calculate movement, and predict it, giving him the edge. In order to not be shut down by the FCPD or Ace, he was reprogrammed by Jun Arrior. *'Bionic Right Arm: This arm is stronger than his left, it is bullet proof, and he can land devestating blows with it, it also has a shield on it with Faladors colors, it reads FCPD, it is colored in. It can be turned off by EMP. *'Bionic Right Arm II: '''After the clash between the Infinity Heroes, his arm was blown off, and was given a new one made out of pure zentoanium. *'Bionic Feet: 'He can fall from 10-15 story flight and it will not hurt him(if he lands on his feet). 'Armor Sculpture James's armor was made by Ace Drechsel, and is state of the art. It is colored navy blue on some areas, and black in other parts. The exterior of the armor is made out of a titanium alloy, which alone could withstand low calibur bullets with ease, high temperatures up to 2,900 degrees F, and stop knives easily. It is covered in a thin layer of polymer composite, and diamond coating at a molecular scale. This allows the suit to be highly resistant to damage. If a .50 caliber bullet hits it, it will result in visible dents, and could penetrate the armor if shot various times. His head area is also covered, and allows the face piece to slip up, and show his face. It resembles a semi futuristic motorcycle helmet, except the visor is about half the size and has a tint of red. The inside is composed of nano kevlar fibers, nomex, and gelatin like composition which regulates temperature and helps absorb blows. Utility Belt: It carries the following... *'Flashbangs: '''Made as small tiny balls(only an inch thick), they can stun humans for several seconds(5-10 seconds). For those with enhanced eyesight it blinds them for 30 seconds to a minute or two. *'Grapple Hook Gun: 'Just like batman, he carries one, it can carry a load of 500 lbs. *'Paralyzing Substance: 'Contained in a small ball(slightly bigger than the flash bangs), mainly made for the face(where it is effective). If it hits the face it will paralyze it for some time and it if hits your body it slows you down. *'Bolas: 'He carries 1-3 bolas in his utility belt, which are used to tie up people, only one of them is strong enough to hold a user with super strength, about the 10-20 ton area. The other 2 you can break out of if you have peak human strength or super strength. *'Sleeping Gas: 'Contained in small balls, they shoot out gas at an opponent. It can knock out a human in a minute for those with chemical resistance or healing it may take 2-5 minutes. it of course disorients the target in the process. Slowing their reflexes.... slowness... *'Healing Pack: 'he has a healing pact that contains a small machine that stiches up small wounds(typically bullet wounds). It applies a drug that gives pain immunity and another drug that helps heal the wound faster. *'Ammo: 'He carries standard and armor piercing bullets in his utility belt. Armor piercing are stronger than normal armor piercing and can go through a 2 inch thick titanium plate/sheet. This armor and belt were ditched shortly before Chapter 6, and sticks to regular clothing and hoodies/masks to conceal his identity. Weapons '''SubBerreta93PR7: '''This gun is a mix between a submachine gun and a berreta93. It includes armor piercing, standard rounds, and can switch to a 3 round burst and can go fully automatic,standard ammo clips are 50 rounds(and armor piercing). Other special rounds include *'Standard Rounds: 'The standard rounds posses high piercing power which allow it to penetrate any convential body armor. *'Flares: 'Like its name, it sends out fireballs at an opponent, they have more volume than fire and simulate lava. If it hits metal it will take sometime to melt depending on what it is. It leaaves sever burns on the human body. Before it is deployed it is contained in a cool pill like contain that is small and compact. His gun is preloaded with three of these, they also scatter like a shotgun blast. *'Grenades: 'It can launch both sticky and standard grenades. It only carries 2 of each. If they hit a tank it will leave a devestating blow, it if hits a bank vault it will blow it off completely. *'Armor Piercing: 'Tougher than normal armor piercing rounds, they can go through steel easily and other tough metals, as well as several dozen cheap walls or several walls of bricks or concrete. *'Electric rounds: '''Like tasers, used to incapacitate an opponent. It is capable of taking down light-medium superhuman threats easily(physical wise) *If that weren't enough he also stores his other gun at the station. '''ShotBerreta93RP8: '''It is a mix between a shotgun and a pistol, its body looks like a sleek shotgun. But it has greater bullet capabilities than the SubBerreta93RP7, for example a standard shot can go through 5 inches of titanium and an armor piercing round can go through 15 inches of titanium. The flares are stronger, they can go through strong metals easily, their are 6 flares in it and are contained in ice cold pills, they are activated when he pulls the trigger. The grenades on it can easily blow up a tank, there are 4 of each in it. As for its electric rounds it can knockout someone like the hulk for several seconds. If you try to grab his weapons they will stick to you and won't fire. His gun was ditched shortly before chapter 6. Feats *Able to hold his own against Hawk, Harrison, and Pumpkin Kid. *Able to hold his own against Harrison. Limits *Durability has limits *Usually doesn't kill unless the criminal commits a crime that deems him killable. *Has loved ones, a girl friend and Father. *If hacked he will be turned off, Immobilizing him. *Guns can run out of ammo fairly quick( the special rounds) *Won't be arriving until chapter 4 *Tough hits on him will degrade his targeting system, and overall software. *He can be turned off. *Bigger "fish" than him of course. *Strong EMPS could shut him down.